


I Just Wanna Hold You Til We Fall Asleep

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling, Insomnia, Insomniac!Pete, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Pete can’t sleep, so he admires his boyfriend for a little while.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	I Just Wanna Hold You Til We Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “PEACE” by O.A.R. 
> 
> It’s a Wentzley anthem. Listen to it.

Pete sat up in the hotel room bed, unable to sleep. It was another one of those nights. The bed’s Tatooine, but if he even bothers to shed one blanket, he gets a visit from planet Hoth. He tried to cuddle with his boyfriend, but Andy kept twisting away from him. Pete wanted to do _something_ for Andy right now, but he didn’t quite know what. There were so many things he wanted to say, but just never got the chance to. Now, I guess, was his chance. 

“Hi, uh, Andy,” he began, his voice low and gruff, “You’ll never know how much I love you. You’re handsome, you’re extremely smart, and if I had a penny for every time you stopped me from doing something I’d regret... I guess Bill Gates would have competition.” he chuckled quietly at his own joke. Tears started clouding his vision, but he tried to hold himself together. "I still remember the day when my mom died, and... and you were just outside the hospital room, ready to hug me when I came back out. We weren't even dating, but you were there for me." 

Pete couldn't help but stare a little longer at Andy. He looked so young, with his wavy auburn hair dangling over his eyes as his chest rose and fell with his breath. Why is it that everyone's younger when they sleep? He reached over to hold Andy's hand. "Sometimes, you get really stressed. Like if you can't figure out a good drum beat, you'll just take a break from it. I don't know what you do, or how you do it, but when you come back to the set, you're calm and collected. And I think that from dating you, I've become calmer. You don't know how wonderful you are, man. I love you." He leaned down to kiss Andy on the cheek. 

From the other hotel bed, Joe said to him, "Sorry, my dude, but your boyfriend's asleep. Your speech was cute, and maybe you should write it down. But go to sleep now. Seriously."

Pete sighed, "Joe, I have insomnia. I can't—"

"Peter. Go to bed," yawned Joe, slightly firm, but too tired to even seem mad. 

Pete took a deep breath as he slid down onto his back. He flipped on his side and spooned Andy until he was able to fall asleep again. All he needed in that moment was Andy's scent, Andy's warmth, and Andy's quiet snoring. _i guess those New England tee shirt brands were right_ , he thought to himself,

_Life is good._

**Author's Note:**

> Marvelous. Not sure if creepy, or sweet, though. 
> 
> Clean comments, bröthers!


End file.
